deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Mass Effect Tournament Round 1 Battle 6: Saren Arterius vs. Mael Radec
Alright Deadliest Fiction Users Today on this Battle we are Talking About two Men who are to the Core EVIL! Saren Arterius VS. Mael Radec When we look at these Men what do we see? We see two Men who are EVIL TO THE CORE! We have Saren who joined the Turian Military like all other Turians at the age of 15, he became known as the youngest Turian ever accepted into Spectres and would also become known as the longest serving Turian member in the Spectres. However sometime during his years as a Spectre he found Sovereign a Vanguard of the Reapers and would serve Sovereign thinking he was going to save the Races of the Galaxy from sharing the same fate as the Protheans. AGAINST. Colonel Mael Radec he helped plan the invasion of Vekta in 2357 and when the ISA invaded Helghan he lead the defense of Helghan and the Captial Pyrrhus City. He was the founder of Radec Academy, and Scolar Visari's head bodyguard. His planning in the defense of Helghan lead to Thousands if not Millions of ISA Casualties. Both of these guys were famous in their worlds, both were masters of combat, both did not care who they killed or got killed as long as their mission succeded. Let's See which of these Evil Men Will Prevail! (Deadliest Warrior Voice) Saren Arterius The Famous Turian Spectre who betrayed the Council and Galaxy he was suppose to protect and tried to bring back the Sentinent Race known as the Reapers with the help of the Geth. VS. Mael Radec The famous Helghast Colonel who lead the defense of Helghan when the ISA invaded and whose strategies caused thousands of ISA Casualties during the invasion. TWO MEN OF EVIL FACE OFF AS TWO OF SCI-FI's MOST EVILEST MEN WHO CARED NOT WHO DIED AS LONG AS THEIR MISSION WAS A SUCCESS FACE OFF! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! Welcome to this Week's Battle Deadliest Fiction Users On this Week's Battle the Weapons, Abilities, and Soldiers of these Warriors will be brought to life to see Which EVIL AND HATED WARRIOR IS DEADLIEST! Saren Arterius: The youngest Turian ever to be accepted into the Spectres who would complete his mission no matter how many Innocents died. OR! Mael Radec: The famous Helghast Colonel who's brilliant strategies lead to the deaths of thousands of ISA soldiers during the Invasion of Helghan. Okay Let's Look at these Warriors Saren Arterius-Following the Turians tradition he joined the Turian Military at the Age of 15. he was promoted to active service after only a year of training. In 2159 he became the youngest turian ever accepted into the Spectres. He was intelligent, he was cunning, and he was capable. Saren quickly developed a reputation for ruthless efficiency for example when Alliance Soldier David Anderson was nominated to be the First Human Spectre the two went on a mission with Saren there to evaluate Anderson, the two were suppose to do their mission stealthly however he abandoned the plan and destroyed the Refinery and killed hundreds of innocent civillians but the Council was still happy he got the job done and Saren destroyed Anderson's chance of becoming a Spectre when he said that he had to blow the Refinery cause Anderson had alerted the guards to their position. THEN WE HAVE Mael Radec-When Scolar Visari the founder of the Helghan Empire rose to power, Radec joined the newly formed military. Due to his extremely impressive skills, he quickly rose through the ranks. He was made Colonel for his ruthless leadership and later set up the Radec Academy in Pyrrhus city which was a major icon of the Helghast supremacy because countless soldiers graduate there each year, forming the bulk of the Helghast army. He helped plan the invasion of Vekta in 2357 and worked as an adviser to Visari, While he never took part in the invasion himself he remained behind to train more troops at his academy. Following the death of General Metrac and Lente and Cobar before and the Helghast retreat from Vekta, command of the Helghast forces fell to Colonel Radec, who Visari personally entrusted to protect him. For the next two years, he prepared the defenses of Helghan in anticipation of an invasion from the ISA. Battle Notes of the Battle 5 vs. 5 Saren and 4 Geth Shock Troopers vs. Radec and 4 Helghast Elite Shock Troopers Even though the Weapons Saren use are from Mass Effect 1 the Overheat the guns used are not going to be allowed to make it fair and so ammo will be used like any other weapon. Weapons of The Evil Warrios Weapon Analysis Close Range Weapons When these two Warriors either lost their main weapon, or ran out of ammo they would resort to their sidearms of choice. Sarens Sidearm of Choice is The''' HMWP Basic Pistol''' *Accuracy Rating: 52 *14 Rounds *Semi-Automatic Radec's Sidearm of Choice was The StA-18 Pistol *9.2x20mm cartridge *12 rounds *burst-fire feature *packs as much punch as an M4 Revolver *Semi-Automatic Personal Close Range Edge When looking at these two pistols both are Semi-Automatic weapons. The HMWP fires the much more better Thermal Clip compared to the cartridge type the StA-18 fires. However it's burst feature and that it packs a more bigger and powerful punch then the M4 Revovler a powerful Revovler in the Killzone series means that it can penetrate the Kinetic Barrier faster and probably kill Saren faster to. Edge: Mael Radec ''' Mid Range Weapons When the Battle Got Really Close but not close enough for Hand-to-Hand combat these Two Warriors relied on the power of their Shotgun to do the talking. Saren's Shotgun of choice The '''Katana Shotgun *4 Rounds *Accuracy Rating':' 70 *Pump Action For Radec when things got close up his Shotgun of Choice The LS13 Shotgun *8 Rounds *Accuracy Rating: 3/10 *Pump Action *Magazine Reload Time: 5.5 sec Personal Mid Range Edge When we look at these two Shotguns they are both Pump Action, they both are literally One Shot Kill up close, Both have advantages and disadvantages. The Katana has less rounds but has a high accuracy rating, The LS13 has more rounds but less accuracy ratings I pretty much call this even. Edge Even ' ' Long Range Weapons When both Warrios wanted to keep distance between them and their foe both relied on the reliabilty of the Futuristic Assault Rifles of their Time and Universe. Saren would engage his foes from far away with The HWMA Master Assault Rifle *52 Rounds a Clip *Accuracy Rate: 72 *Full Auto Radec's Assault Rifle of Choice The StA-52 Assault Rifle *5.56 x 45 mm cartridge *50 Rounds a Drum *Accuracy: 2/5 *Full Auto Con: It has a high fire rate but quickly loses accuracy with sustained fire. It has an Iron Sight for greater accuracy, though it lacks the level of accuracy that ISA's M82 delivers. Personal Long Range Edge When it comes down to these two AR's. The StA-52 has a lot of bad stuff about it. While it has a high rate of fire it quickly loses it's accuracy and it lacks the accuracy that the ISA's M82 has. The HWMA Master has more rounds per clip and better accuracy then the StA-52 Edge Saren Arterius Special Weapons Both these Warrios had their own Special Weapon of destructuion that they brought to bear down on their foe. For Saren his Special Weapon was his Ability Biotics(Only the Ones Below) *Lift *Barrier *Throw For Radec his Special Weapon was a combination of a electrical grenade and fast dealer of death gun The StA-3 Light Machine Gun, and Teslite Grenade StA-3 *96 Rounds a drum *7.62 x 51 mm HSO cartridge *Radec used a modified LMG with higher power and accuracy Teslite Grenade *petrusite powered device that emits electricity by extracting it from the environment and then releasing it in one big blow. *Upon reaching full charge, the grenade zaps anyone and anything in its proximity. *keeps emitting electricity for a couple of seconds *Fuse Time: 2.3 sec Personal Special Edge When looking at these two The Biotic Abilities are good as both an offensive and defensive capabilities. The Lift ability is good as it makes a target helpless, the Throw is good for tossing items at people or imagine Force Pushing them back, and the Barrier acts as a good defense. However when looking at the combination of the StA-3 LMG especially Radec's modified, and the Teslite Grenade it's a good combo but both Specials are good I got to call this Even Edge Even Battleground *Helghan, Pyrrhus city: Saren and the Geth are their looking for any signs of a hint of the location of the Conduit. (The Geth will be invading Helghan while Saren and 4 Geth Shock Troopers head to the City to ^) *Virmire, Saren's facilty: Radec and 4 Surviving Elite Shock Troopers crash land on Virmire near Saren's Facilty and try to capture it so they can find out what to do about the Helghan Empire. X-Factor Evaluation When we look at these Warrios we have to look at important Factors like Training, Combat Experience, Psychological Health, and more and so on a scale of 0-100 with 100 be the Ultimate Warrior I will rate these Warrios based on their history. Saren-Radec Training 95-90 Edge Saren Arterius: Saren has been training from a much more younger age in the Turian Military plus add in the training he receives from the Spectres. Radec didn't receive any training until the Helghan Empire was created even then he received only regular army training but he like Saren had both shown to have immensly excellent skills in their time of training. Combat Experience 95-85 Edge Saren Arterius: When we look at these Warriors Saren has been fighting for more years on the frontline as a Spectre fighting against Mercenaries groups, Rebels, anyone who threatened the peace of Citadel Space. Radec did not have any Combat Experience until the Invasion of Helghan but even then he fought through the entire Invasion until he had no choice but to commit suicide when the ISA had reached the Palace and he was mortally wounded. Intelligence 95-85 Edge Saren Arterius:' '''Between these two warrios Saren was more intelligent, he was cunning, and not to mention he was given the history of the Prothean when he interacted with the Prothean Beacons. Radec not so much while he wasn't dumb he didn't have the cunning that Saren had. Dominance 94-95 '''Edge Mael Radec:' Both of these guys lead others, commanded others fought by others during their time in combat. However when you see Saren's loyalty among his group the Geth were not a problem they followed him but when it came to the organics that he had they would fall under a trance for being near Soveriegn for to long but if they were strong willed like Matriach Benezia then they could resist the indoctrination. The Helghast respected Radec they would follow him no matter what they were loyal to him. Discipline 90-100 Edge Mael Radec: Saren wen't AWOL from the Spectres and the Citadel Council. He joined the enemy forces and tried to bring back a race that would of caused Genocide. Radec he remained loyal all the way through the Helghan Empire never betraying them or going AWOL. Extremism 100-100 Edge Even:' '''Both of these Men they did anything they could they would sacrifice anyone and everyone including Innocents and friends to achieve their goal. Generalship 85-95 '''Edge Mael Radec:' When we see Radec's Generalship skills we see how his Generalship in leading the defense of Helghan resulted in the deaths of thousands of ISA soldiers. Saren's Generalship skills not so much if he has armies being wiped out by a small team of fighters. Who's Generalship caused more death's Radec's who Generalship was more successful Radec's. Intimidation 95-95 Edge Even: Saren was a Spectre and people feared Spectres especially him because of the way he completed some of his missions. Radec his skills in leading the Helghan defense inspired fear among the ISA soldiers who saw thousands of thier brothers in arms die from Helghast soldiers under his leadership. Psychological Health 79-85 Edge Mael Radec: '''When looking at the Psychological Health of these two Radec is healthy for the most part except for his really high devotion to the Helghan Empire even going as far as to commit suicide to avoid being captured by ISA and being tortured for Intel. Saren on the other hand huge health problems, he thinks that he is in control of himself when he is already indoctrinated by Sovereign and he is trying to fight the indoctranation as much as he could but he can not win. He has felt the lost as he lost his brother during the First Contact War Saren is not really psychologicaly healthy. Tactics/Battlefield Strategy 85-97 '''Edge Mael Radec: Radec's Battlefield Strategy and Tactics that he used during the invasion of Helghan led to the death of thousands if not millions of ISA casualties. He gave the ISA a fight for Helghan and they made the cost of lots of lives to ensure the defeat of the Helghan Empire, he gave them a HUGE Challenge when they invaded Helghan. Sarens Tactics and Battlefield Strategy on the other hand not that great his tactics depended on where he was it was either defend this area (ie Noveria, Virmire, IIlos.) or attack this planet with full force and overwhelm their defenders (Eden Prime, Feros, The Citadel). More planning was put into Radec's planning of the defense of Helghan. Personal Edge This Battle will be close both Warrios are very well even in weapons and X-Factors but by the looks of it. I have to give a slight edge to Mael Radec. He may not have the more technologically advanced firearms but they hit hard and he has the majority of X-Factors including the important ones of Dominance, Discipline, Psychological Health, Generalship, and Tactics/Battlefield Strategy. The Battle Saren Arterius: Mael Radec: Hovering over the planet Helghan... The Reaper Sovereign along with a entire Geth Fleet stands ready as Geth Forces invade Helghan below. Inside Sovereign Saren Arterius waits impatiently for the Geth Forces to capture Helghan when Matriarch Benezia walks in. "What's taking those damm Synthetics so long?" Saren says "Unfortunetly sir these Helghast are putting up quite a huge fight then expected especially with their "primative" technology." Benezia says "The last clue to the Conduit is on this planet and these foolish natives are making me loose precious time." Saren says "We have captured a Helghast soldier as a prisoner and we were able to get the name of the man in charge of the defense." Benezia says "What's his name?" Saren asks "His name is Colonel Mael Radec a well respected Leader who has lead the forces of Helghan and who's strategies always repel an invasion force and cause a lot of casualties." Benezia says "Then it's simple take out his Mael Radec and these fools will fall. Get me 4 shock troopers." Saren says "Yes sir." Benezia says and walks off. In Pyrrhus City on Helghan... "Sir we have been able to keep the enemy force from advancing to far in we have them still pinned at the beachhead." A Helghast Elite Shock Trooper says "Excellent we'll repel these fools just like all of the others who have invaded before them." Mael Radec said Just then something strange catches the attention of Radec when he notices a Geth Transport ship flying towards their position. "ENEMY DROPSHIP INCOMING TO ARMS!" Radec yells The other Helghast Elite Shock Troopers grab their StA-52 Assault Rifles and get ready for combat. "Where's the Arc Tower fire that dropship out of the Air NOW!" Radec says A nearby Arc Tower fires at the Geth Dropship but only hits the engine and the Geth Dropship falls onto the ground and lands in front of Radec and his men. Radec takes out his StA-18 Pistol and aims at the Geth Dropship and waits for signs of movement. "You two go check it out." Radec says to two of his men. Two Elite Shock Troopers move in on the Geth Dropship and while one checks the front the other goes to the back and looks around and notices the body of a Geth Shock Trooper. He kicks the body over to make sure it's dead. "All clear over here!" The two Helghast say Just then the Geth Shock Trooper awakens, grabs the nearby Katana Shotgun and just as the Helghast soldier turns the Geth fires a blows a hole into the Helghast troopers body . The other Elite Shock Trooper starts to run back towards Radec and the other Helghast troopers, Radec orders his men into cover just as Saren kicks open a hatch so he and the other Geth Shock Troopers can get out. The other Geth Shock Trooper charges out of cover and fires his Katana at the Helghast but the Helghast are out of range and the retreating Helghast turns around and fires at the Geth Shock Trooper and riddles the synthetic full of lead . Saren gets up and then uses his Biotics to lift the Helghast Shock Trooper into the air "Wha..Hey wha.. what's going ON HELP ME SOMEBODY!" The Helghast Elite Shock Trooper yells in fear Saren takes out his HWMA Master Assault Rifle and fires on the levitating Helghast trooper and kills him . Radec finishes reloading his StA-18 pistol and pops out of cover takes aim at a Geth Shock Troopers head and fires at the Geth and manages to score a headshot . Saren orders his Geth forward and casts a Barrier using his Biotics to protect him as the Geth move forward Radec orders his men to retreat and fires of a burst of rounds at Saren but Saren's Barrier protects him. As the Geth move forward unknown to them one of the Helghast stayed behined and gets his LS13 Shotgun ready as one of the Geth get close enough The Helghast jumps out and blows the head off of the Geth but not before Saren takes out his HMWP Basic Pistol and puts two rounds in the Helghast trooper one in the head and another in the stomach . Saren and the last Geth keep moving forward until Saren orders the Geth to stop and Saren then looks to his right puts up his Pistol and fires it three times and a Elite Shock Trooper Helghast falls down dead however Radec jumps out of cover and tosses a Teslite grenade at Saren and the Geth and quickly gets back into cover. Saren dives for cover and barely dodges the grenade but the grenade kills the Geth Shock Trooper . Saren pops out of cover and fires off a couple of rounds at Radec's location but Radec is able to dodge the shots and fires off a couple of rounds from his pistol but runs out and goes for his modified StA-3 LMG and pops out of cover and opens up on Saren's position, Saren runs to better cover but his Barrier and Kinetic Barrier take the brute force of the LMG and are destroyed. Saren blind fires at Radec with his pistol till he finds out he only has one thermal clip left and so charges up, pops out of cover and uses his Biotics to push Radec back with a large force and Radec is sent flying and gets impaled on a sticking out pole. Radec begins to cough up blood on the inside of his helmet and begins to lose his sight as he begins to die. Radec raises his LMG with what's left of his strength in an attempt to kill Saren but Saren simply pushes the gun up and puts his pistol on the chin of Radec and says "You're a fool for thinking you could stop the return of the Reapers." Saren says "I have no idea what the Hell you are talking about but your...(cough) a fool for thinking you can take Helghan...(cough)" Radec says "Your people are in my way and no one will stop me or the return of the Reapers" Saren says Sarne then pulls the trigger of his pistol and ends Mael Radec's life Saren then raises his hand and yells in victory. Winner:Saren Arterius Final Stats Saren ended up winning this Battle. Winning 2,579 Battles to Mael Radec's 2,421. Battles out of 5,000 Mael Radec - Saren Arterius 2,421 - 2,579 In the head to head weapons comparison Saren Arterius's '''HWMA Master Assault Rifle and Biotics '''proved more effective. Saren also had assistance from the X-Factors of Training, Combat Experience, and Intelligence all of which sealed his victory. Expert's Opinion While Mael Radec had the majority of X-Factors he only dominated in the ones that involved leadership, and tactics including health and discipline. Saren dominated in the important ones like training, combat experience, and intelligence, and had the much more better long range weapons. In the end Saren while he was not healthy in mental ways you just cannot forget that this guy almost brought about the end of the galaxy he was trained from a much more younger age, he had more years of frontline combat experience, he was cunning in many ways he just had more years of everything and for being mentally unhealthy sure was close to bringning about the end of the galaxy. Category:Blog posts